Changes, For Better or Worse
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Things have changed, Yui is now a vampire and Ayato has definetely taken claim to her. And then therens the fact, Subaru has found two new girls near the mansion, Shu and Reiji are at each other's throats, and Kanato is just being creepy per usual, Kaito is taking a fancy to one of the girls, and the girls aren't mortal, or vampire.(Sorry for bad summary, story's better I promise.)


**Hi! I'm 1rocker-chic, and though this is not my first fanfic, it is my first time doing a fanfic on Diabolik Lovers, so, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy, but I promise it will get better once I get more into it. I also feel I should let you know I may not be able to update this often because I am a very busy person. Also, if you have ever seen Soul Eater, you should read my other fanfics, because that's what all of my other ones are about. Their actually not that bad. But anyways I decided to try something new, so I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers but I do own the plot! And I love it! **

* * *

Yui woke up, she had survived the awakening, and Ayato was still beside her, leaning closely, his breath ghosting over her lips. "H-how am I alive?" she asked and Ayato shook his head, "That's not important, right now, you need sleep." She sighed but didn't argue, what was the use? All of them were there, and acording to them she had yet to understand their rules. Ayato picked her up, and caried her to her room, hissing a warning at the others, she was _his._ A frown formed on the others lips as she disappeared, but they didn't dare go near her. Ayato was obviously worried over her and ready to kill if any of them got close, especially Shu.

Ayato placed her gently on the bed, "Ayato,"she grabbed at his white shirt, and he turned, "Thanks." And with that she passed out, and the others continued to clean, making sure evidence of the fight no longer existed.

* * *

Yui blinked then rubbed the tiredness away from her eyes, she was surprised she felt no pain in her chest or that no one had come to wake her. She yawned then got changed and drank some cranberry juice along with some eggs to eat for breakfast. A faint pattur of feet was heard and she turned, finding Shu behind her, "Morning, Shu." He nodded, not caring, but wanting to taste her tempting blood, now even more potent after the awakening.

He moved closer to her but heard a warning from Saburu, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Puh," Shu growled.

"She's a vampire now, Shu, and she's been claimed by Ayato..." Kaito agreed, "Not to say that Little Bitch-chan wouldn't have good blood now, just-"

"We know," Kanato hissed. "But we're hungry."

Kaito held his hands up in defense, "I was just saying, Kanato."

"You all need more control,"Reiji muttered.

"Enough, already," Yui growled.

"Shut up, Bitch-chan,"Kaito hissed.

"All of you need to shut up," Ayato sneered, his arms crossed as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. "No one is getting any of her blood except me."

"It is impolite not to share," Reiji lectured.

"It's also impolite not to ask the blood owner what she prefers,"Yui defended.

Reiji turned, enraged that she had inturrupted him, and a sudden slap was heard with deafening smack. It was fast, but it left it's mark. Yui turned her head, Cordelia's inner self was trying to resurface, though it was just the faintest feel, the tiniest disturbance. She breathed hard and her glowing red eyes flickered green for a blinking moment.

"Do-don't do that again,"Yui grinted her teeth, her fangs falling from place.

"You order me-!" Ayato snarled and stepped in between them, grabbing Reiji's hand as he prepared to smack the girl again.

"Do that again and you will be the first one dead,"Ayato hissed. His bright green eyes darkened with the threat, no, promise.

"Ayato," Yui gripped his shoulder, "Let's go, you promised to show me how to feed, remember?"

She could feel the dangerous aura, and it lightened the faintest when she had gripped his shoulder, so she squeezed it again, "Ayato-_kun_?"

He blinked, clearing his mind. "Right," he said begrudgingly, and grabbed her wrist, "Let's go."

* * *

Ayato showed Yui how to hunt, and while he did so, he thought about Reiji. The idiot had been pushing alot of buttons lately, and threatening Yui more than he liked. Yui was _his_, and that meant Reiji needed to back off.

"I think I'm good now, Ayato," Yui smiled innocently at him, driving him from his thoughts, blood trickled from her mouth and he smirked, leaned down and licked it off.

She froze, because, while she was now a vampire, and just as strong as he was, she knew she belonged to him. Inwardly, he grinned, and, then moved to her neck to nuzzle it a bit. He sniffed at it, then licked her skin, she was delicious, and tasted so damn good. A temptation to hard to resist to even try and then with a sudden urge he bit down hard and she moaned in pain, "Ah," in surprise and gripped his arms.

Blood surged into his mouth and it tasted sweet, so, so, so damn sweet. He licked his lips his mouth disloged from her neck for a second. "So good,"he muttered, then bit into her neck again harshly, and her hold titened. The sweet liquid that flowed into his mouth dripped from his lips. This time Yui gasped, "Ay-A, Ayato, p-please sto-!" He bit down harder and more blood gushed into his mouth, he then licked the mark and broke away from her.

"You don not get to tell me what to do,"Ayato hissed. "You are MINE."

"I, I know,"Yui stuttered.

"Good,"Ayato smirked. "Now, I need to teach you our rules."

Yui looked up at him with shy, questioning eyes, "Rules? Like Reiji's?"

"Fuck no," Ayato hissed, "The basics of being a vampire, and _my _rules."

A silent, "Oh," escaped from her lips.

"But first,"Ayato grinned menacingly, and Yui took a step back only to be stopped by a tree, as Ayato pinned her, "I need to do a little marking."

* * *

Sabaru looked around, his peircing crimson eyes glowed once he had found what he was searching for, in Kanato's wax collections. There were rows upon rows of them, but he looked for one that had white hair and red eyes, just like him. It was his mother. After Yui had been changed, Sabaru had gone up to the tower and killed her, and she had praised him and told him she loved him as she died. His heart had broken at this, and he had cried over her dead body, but soon had taken her to Kanato and demanded that he make his mother into one of the figures and in return, he would bring Teddy a friend of Kanato's choice. A simple deal, really, but a heartbreaking one, for as soon as she was dried enough, he would burry her, a single tear slipped from his right eye, but he bared his teeth and wiped it away. He would not allow sadness to be shown. It was weakness. Anger was strength, anger was healing, anger was warm.

Sabaru left and hurried toward the outside of the mansion. An intruder was here.A silent and strong one. A _female_. But she was not vampire... or mortal. What and whom was she?

"H-help,"came her desperate plea and then he saw her collapse and approached her. She had brown coffee skin and black charcoal hair, she was tall, and wore ragged clothing, but to his surprise she was not alone, but with someone else. A lightly tan girl with brown-blonde hair and short stature also wore ragged clothing.

The tan one moved slightly and she looked at him, but her eyes made him freeze, though only for a moment, they were blue, grey, and green, everchanging from those three colors and _glowing _. "You, must, help," she held his gaze, "Vampire, help, we, we..." And she collapsed.

Honestly, he knew he should leave them, shouldn't care about the magical eyed girl, but, she had said vampire, and he had felt almost as if his heart had started beating again when her fierce and desperate gaze held his. Why? Why couldn't he leave her there? Why did he want to listen to her?

He snarled in frustration and tore a fir tree out of the dirt from it's roots and threw it. The destruction it caused paid him no mind and he glared at the tan girl, and decided to pick her and her friend up, and take them to the mansion. But he quickly decided that blonde-brown haired girl was his and the others needed to stay away, or there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Review, follow, and/or favorite, but mostly review, because if I get a lot of reviews I'm more likely to update this faster. Another thing to let you guys know, before I forget, I refer to all of my readers as rockers, 'kay? Well love all my rockers! And don't forget to review!**

**1ROCKER-CHIC SIGNING OUT!**


End file.
